1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital watches and more particularly to a watch case for digital watches.
2. Prior Art
Digital watches are now well known and are manufactured by numerous companies. Typically a digital watch comprises a socalled watch module containing an integrated circuit chip and a source of timing signals together with a display (typically light emitting diodes or a liquid crystal material) and one or more batteries. The module is mounted in a case which typically is fabricated of metal or plastic. Protruding through openings in the case is one or more function switches to allow the user to control the operation of the watch. One of the more expensive items in a digital watch is, surprisingly, the case. Not only is the case expensive, but the labor necessary to assemble the various components of the watch into the case to provide a finished watch is also expensive. Accordingly, the prices of digital watches reflect both the cost of the case and the labor of assembling the components with the case to provide a finished watch.
One problem which the watch industry has continuously faced is how to make a quality digital watch at a cost sufficient to allow the manufacturer to compete effectively in the marketplace. Technology to date has resulted in very little progress in this area in that all digital watches regardless of their manufacturer basically contain the same components so as to function in substantially the same manner.